Fraulein, it's Cold Outside
by INeverExplainAnything
Summary: Maria has to be back at the abbey but baby, it's cold outside! My contribution to the SOM Proboards Advent Calendar.


**A/N** This was written for the SOM Proboards Advent Calendar. Definitely go check it out, lots of great things to come for sure!  
It's just a little short story inspired by the song "Baby, it's Cold Outside" - which was suggested to me by the lovely bloomandgrow a couple months ago.  
Happy Christmas!

* * *

Fraulein, it's Cold Outside

Summer had faded away, taking with it the long days of sunshine to be replaced by days of biting cold and the beginnings of falling snow. But while it may have been cold outside, there was nothing but warmth inside the von Trapp villa.

It had been three months since Maria had returned to them, after her week absence. And those months had been filled with some of the happiest memories of her life.

When she had returned to the villa and stood on the landing outside, her heart shattered into pieces, facing the Captain and the Baroness, Maria had been sure she would never smile again. Thankfully, she'd been wrong. And that same night the Captain had proposed to her and they'd spent countless hours in the gazebo talking until talking became superfluous. Maria had learnt a lot of things about kissing that night, and she'd been eager to learn even more until her Captain had reluctantly pulled away from her and snuck them both inside.

After so much longing she would have been happy to stay in his arms forever. But there were rules, and Maria had learnt quickly that rumours didn't take much to get started. Before even a few days had passed, the whole of Salzburg had heard that Captain Georg von Trapp had ditched poor Baroness Schraeder to marry the governess. She'd brushed the rumours aside, knowing none of it mattered. She was happy, happier than she'd ever been before.

Well, she _could_ have been happier. The house had been swarming with constant guests over the last few months and they'd acquired two chaperones: Georg's older sister and his aunt. Both were intent on making sure Maria wore white on her wedding day, and so she was barely even able to shake his hand without them breathing down their necks. Though, his sister wasn't too bad, she at least allowed them a few moments alone but his aunt was terrible. She had a great knack of knowing just which closet her Captain had pulled her into and would immediately start whacking him over the head like he was some misbehaving puppy.

At first it had been mildly amusing, but Maria know knew what those hands were capable of, along with his mouth and she desperately found herself wanting more. And with Christmas fast approaching all Maria wanted to do was sit in front of the fire in her fiancé's lap with a piece of mistletoe held above her head. She was certainly having regrets about agreeing to such a long engagement but it was the best way to deal with gossips and rumours.

However, tonight they had finally managed to have an evening to themselves. The children were visiting their grandparents for the weekend, escorted by Georg's aunt. And his sister was in Vienna attending an art show. The only reason this had been allowed was because Maria had agreed to return to the abbey for the night. And so she was to be at the gates of Nonnberg by no later than ten o'clock.

The two of them had spent a wonderful evening together. They'd shared a lovely meal together followed by dancing in the ballroom and then they had retired in front of the large fire in the library and talked while watching the lights twinkle on the ornate Christmas tree. It had been a truly magical evening. As much as Maria loved the children, it was so relaxing to be able to just spend time with her fiancé and not have to worry about anyone else.

But now the night was coming to an end and Maria had eased herself out of her Captain's embrace. As much as she didn't want to leave, she certainly did not want to endure another lecture from Sister Berthe – one had been enough.

"Darling, it's freezing outside," said Georg, not ready at all for her to leave.

"I know, but I must go," Maria replied, withdrawing her hands from his grasp. "I promised the Reverend Mother I would be back by ten and it's only one night." She gave him a smile. "I will be back tomorrow morning."

"What's the hurry though?" he asked.

"No hurry but people will talk," Maria said. "I can't stay here alone with just you!"

Georg put a hand to his chest in mock offense. "You don't trust me? I am nothing but a gentleman."

Maria laughed. "No, I don't trust you one bit. And I am not going to let you change my mind!"

Removing herself from the settee, she grabbed her coat and swung it over her shoulders. She made it to the door before he was pulling the coat off and throwing it into a corner. She turned, glared at him and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Georg!"

"Come on, just half a drink more," he insisted as he wrapped his arms around her middle and let his chin rest on her shoulder. "Please, Fraulein," he purred into her ear.

Maria sighed; it was very difficult to argue with him when he spoke like that in her ear. It caused a shiver to run down her spine and she took a step back from him.

"Please," he murmured again, "We never get any time alone." He grasped her hands and twirled her back into his arms. "Besides the weather is looking quite bad out there."

The weather _was_ looking pretty bad, Maria thought as she peeked out the large window.

"I really must go," she insisted but made no move to actually leave.

Georg rolled his eyes and brought her closer to him. He heard her sigh as she dropped her head back against his chest. He didn't want to let her go – and it was looking pretty bad out there. What kind of man would be if he let her out in that weather? A part of his mind, sounding very reminiscent of Max, taunted that he was the kind of man to use anything as an excuse to get his little Fraulein to stay.

"Darling, there is no way Franz would be able to drive in this weather," he said, nipping gently at her neck. "What's the harm in staying just a little bit longer?"

"The sisters will be suspicious! Especially Sister Berthe!" Maria said, trying to ignore the feel of his mouth gentle caressing the tender spot behind her ear.

"That woman is always suspicious," Georg said darkly, wrapping his arms around her tighter and grabbing both her hands. "Your hands are like ice, Maria."

"I'll put gloves on."

"It's far too cold outside, darling," he purred into her ear, his hot breath sending causing her skin to prickle in a way that had nothing to do with the weather.

Georg felt her squirm in his arms as she turned to face him and placed her small hands on his chest. Her blue eyes stared up at him and he watched her face form into a scowl.

"Stop it," Maria said. "You can't just kiss me and think I'll do whatever you say."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Seems to have worked so far." He smirked at her. "I should have started kissing you sooner."

It was Maria's turn to roll her eyes.

"Come on, darling," he insisted in a low voice. "I promise I won't do anything inappropriate."

"They way you look at me is inappropriate," Maria quipped, sticking her chin out.

Georg tucked a piece of golden hair behind her ear as he locked his eyes with hers. He could feel the tension multiply as it thrummed through his whole body. He couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face as he watched her lips part in anticipation. She then wet them and her eyes darkened as he leaned in closer.

He let his hands skim up her arms as he brought his face close to hers and let his mouth hover just a breath away from her own. She'd closed her eyes and he grinned to himself as she leant in closer but he pulled back ever so slightly.

"Did you need something, darling?" he asked and he felt her tremble slightly.

It wasn't fair, Maria decided. He always seemed to get the upper hand. He could just say a few words in that voice of his and her common sense decided to take a holiday. It also didn't help that his hands were caressing her through her thick winter dress and it was causing her skin to catch fire. He hadn't even kissed her yet and she had forgotten what she'd been trying to do.

"Hmm?" she said as she felt his hands skim across her stomach and the dip of her waist.

"Listen to the fire, Maria, why would you want to go outside?" he said as he let his forehead rest against hers.

"I ought to say no," Maria said in a breathless whisper.

He finally let his lips claims her in a slow and languid kiss that left Maria's head spinning. What was she supposed to be doing? Georg pulled her in closer and she let her hands snake up his chest and into his hair. His mouth was now leaving hot kisses down her neck and Maria was struggling to stand upright. With the fireplace crackling happily and the scent of pine needles from the Christmas tree mingling with the warmth of Georg's arm and mouth, she was struggling to keep her resolve. It was just so warm and comfortable here; it was going to be so cold in the abbey.

The abbey, that's right. Focus Maria, she told herself.

She broke away from him and prodded him on the arm. "That's not fair!"

He grinned at her. "You seemed happy enough."

Maria shook her head and slipped out of his arms. "I have to get back, Georg, you know that! Franz will have told half the town by morning if I stayed here."

"Maria, look outside! It's snowing now and it's freezing," he implored. "Your health is more important than our reputation. The children would kill me if something happened to you. Just one more drink, come on."

Maria frowned. "All right, fine, another drink then. But we must call the abbey and let them know."

Georg smiled. "Later."

 _Well_ , Maria thought, _at least she tried._


End file.
